Follow You
by Kiyoshi Sougen
Summary: SwanQueen - Starting from the end of season four the queen must find the savior while also realizing her own feelings for her as well. Based off of the song "Follow You" by Bring me the Horizon.


**A/N Hello there, Kiyo here. I just wanted to say thank you for your interest in this story. I of course do not own any of Once or it's characters. This is based off of Bring me the Horizon's "Follow You" If you haven't heard it, you should. It's incredibly fitting. This is of course a SwanQueen story so if you aren't a shipper, you probably shouldn't read it. If you are however, please enjoy. ")**

Follow You.  
A Swan Queen song fic.

The sun shone brightly through the many branches of trees surrounding the forest clearing. All was peaceful, the birds were singing their songs to one another. Other wildlife kept to themselves in the area. That is until the wind changed direction and a chill was sent through the air. The wildlife all scattered. The birds stopped singing and flew away. It left the clearing in a deadly silence. In the center of the clearing a puddle of a dark oily looking substance began to rise from under the ground. As it grew, it began to take shape. The shape was of a woman's. She was once known as the savior, but now the savior was different. A darkness ran through her.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as the oily residue melted away from her ratty cloak.

"Why you're where all dark magic was born dearie" a familiar voice giggled.

Emma gasped as she turned around and saw the shiny face of Rumpelstiltskin. "How?!" she exclaimed, "You're supposed to be in a coma!"

"Why, he is dearie. I am simply the voice of the dark one. I am here to help you in the dark ways." He said matter of factly. "I thought a familiar face would be easier for you."

"I will Not give in to the darkness!" she combatted.

Rumple giggled at this. "They all say that dearie. It never lasts."

"I AM different!" Emma yelled back.

Rumple laughed again, he knew the inevitable end. Everyone gave into the temptation. "The only way to stop is to be stopped. It has been the fate of all dark ones, and all to come." Emma began to turn away. "You can't just walk away from it dearie, it is inside of you."

She let out a large sign, "I'm in the Enchanted Forest now Merlin can't be far." Taking in a large inhale of air and beginning to walk away again, "The apprentice told me to find him to destroy the darkness and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Merlin?" Rumple scoffed. "You're better off with me."

Emma couldn't take it any longer. "No!" she exclaimed, "I will NEVER be like all of you. I will never hurt the people I love!" pausing for a moment remembering how she left Storybrooke. "Or the people that love me."

Back in Storybrooke.

"How could she be so stupid!?" the once evil queen yelled into the air.

"Regina!" David yelled aggravated at the queen turned mayor.

"There had to be another way!" Regina said frustrated still looking up into the air where Emma was last seen being taken by the darkness.

"There wasn't!" Emma's mother quickly yelled back. "That thing was going to kill you!" she paused. "Emma saved your life."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Regina exclaimed becoming fueled by many emotions. She continued to stare up being stuck in thought.

The pirate walked over picking up the dagger Emma last held. It now was engraved with her name. Hook foolishly started holding it up in the air and calling for the dark one. That snapped Regina from her thoughts.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself Guyliner. Don't you know the rules of the dagger?"

"Of course I do!" he yelled back "With this I can summon the dark one from any corner of this world." The captain continued to yell out again for her.

"There's your answer." Regina scoffed at the pirate taking the blade from him. "She's not in this world." The mayor stared longingly at the dagger, focusing deeply on Emma's name. "Where are you Swan?" she asked herself. "Where did you go?"

Snow had woken Regina from her numerous space outs and thought it would be good to go back to Gold's shop and talk to the apprentice. Unfortunately, he was very weak and dying.

"Where could she have gone?" Snow asked with much worry in her voice.

"She went back to where all dark magic was created." He slowly spoke. "She's in your world." He turned to Regina with a pained expression. "I cannot take you there, however I can give you something that can." The apprentice conjured a wand with what looked to be thin spiked vines wrapping around it. "In it is all the light magic." He explained.

A hopeful Snow interrupted, "Will it take us to our daughter?"

"Not on its own." He continued, "in order to cross realms it must be wielded as it was forged." He coughed. "With both sides of the coin." He paused catching his breath. "Light and the dark." With that he slowly dropped the wand to the ground, letting out his final breath.

"Guess that's my cue." Regina stated as she picked up the wand. The mayor then attempted to open the portal but to no avail.

Becoming angry, "Stop you're going to embarrass yourself." Hook almost growled.

Regina did growl back, "I know what I'm doing!"

"You heard the man, it needs darkness. You've gone soft!" Hook barked back.

This infuriated the queen. "You wanna see soft?! Why don't I use that hook of yours to show you your intestines?!"

"You've got that fire love, but not the blackness. Not anymore." He replied. Regina didn't reply, she only glared at him and then to the ground. Thinking quietly to herself about how she had changed. "How's this for irony." The pirate started again, "you've done too much good." Regina stayed with her thoughts until he continued. "No we need someone… wicked."

That made Regina snap her head up. " .No. NOT my sister. She's not wicked. She's deranged."

"For Emma it's worth it!" Hook reminded her. "She sacrificed herself for you, your Majesty." So much venom was in his words, it stung her heart. "She believed the evil queen could be good." The sting continued to grow in her heart. "Don't you think you owe it to her to repay the favor?"

Regina knew Hook was right. Snow and Regina had both reluctantly agreed that they would wait until morning to speak with Zelena. It would be in everyone's best interests if they were all rested. With that everyone went their separate ways home.

When the mayor and her son reached their home she told him that she would do everything in her power to bring Emma home. Henry thought her wording may have been a bit off but it had been a long night. He decided to push is aside and head to bed. They had a lot to do tomorrow.

Regina sighed taking a decanter of her homemade hard apple cider upstairs to her room. She was finally alone with her thoughts. After pouring herself a glass and taking a longer than classy sip, she let her mind wonder to earlier in the evening.

-Flashback-

Regina was engulfed in the darkness and Emma was standing in front of her. The blonde had so much worry, fear and many other emotions clouding her emerald eyes. Tears were building in them.

"Emma, No!" the queen pled. "There has to be another way!" Her voice was breaking.

"There isn't!" Emma's voice was strong. "You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"No!" The Charming's yelled together.

Emma turned towards her parents. "You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again, as heroes." Her voice now starting to crack.

"Emma don't do this." The pirate pled as he ran towards her. She pushed the one handed captain away from Regina and herself. Turning back to Regina, Emma looked into her eyes and said something inaudible. Raising the dagger into the darkness.

-End Flashback-

Regina took another deep drink as she remembered the darkness slowly releasing her and wrapping itself around Emma. She could barely stand it. One thing had stayed on her mind though, what had Emma said. The mayor scolded herself, "Listen Regina." She tried harder to make out the words. Over and over again she replayed the scene in her head, hurting her heart more every time. Between the dark magic flowing between them Regina tried reading her savior's lips. Trying harder and harder to listen to her memory. Emma's voice had cracked in the middle of what she said. "I l- you." No. That couldn't be right, right? Did Emma really say "I love you" to her as she took the darkness? There's no way, she had Captain Guyliner. Regina shook her head but it still made her heart ache and her mind terribly confused. Slowly she drifted into a cider induced slumber where her thoughts didn't end.

Regina's dreams contained many different memories that night. Small moments shared between the sheriff and the mayor.

-FlashDream-

Regina sighed flipping through her son's storybook in her office. She didn't even look up when she heard footsteps approaching her desk.

"How do you feel about Kale salad?" Emma smiled at her.

"Like someone found somewhere other than Granny's for take out." She replied still flipping through the book not looking up.

"I'm fine with her grilled cheese, but I know it gets to you." Emma says attempting to open a glass bottle in her hands.

Regina chuckled smiling up at Emma, "You eat like a child." The bottle in the sheriff's hands caught her attention. "Is that a root beer?" She asked fixated on the bottle.

"Two." Emma said reveling a second bottle that was under her arm. "I got you one. I thought you could use a break." She smiled at her as she held both bottles out proudly.

"A break from what? Dead end after dead end." She replied looking back at the book. "This sorcerer- or author whatever he wants to be called doesn't want to be found."

Emma looked down at the storybook then back to Regina. "It's only been a few weeks."

"Exactly" Regina replied looking up at Emma, "I've conquered entire realms in less time."

"Can you conquer these bottles? I thought they were twist offs." Enna said a bit frustrated going to an end table new the office door.

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth?" Regina says sarcastically as Emma gives her a smirky glare. "I'm a queen and a bit more refined."

"Yeah, I got that." Emma replied as she closed the end table drawer and going to another one. "I know my mother had one during her short tenure here… somewhere."

"Wait don't." Regina calls to the sheriff as she opens the drawer. Inside was a previously ripped and now taped together drawing similar to the ones found in Henry's storybook. It was of Robin and Regina kissing happily in a tavern from the past. What Regina didn't know at the time was how it made Emma's heart sink in her chest. Picking it up she turned towards the mayor, quietly asking, "What's this?"

Regina looked at her like a pathetic puppy and let out a deep sigh. "Did you take it from the book?" Emma asks walking over with it and the bottle opener.

"It's not from the book." Regina replied lightly looking down and exhaling deeply. "Robin found it." As Regina explains Emma hands her the page and began to open the bottles.

"It's not your story, what is it?" Emma asked distracting herself with the bottle.

"Robin thought it was hope. A sign that," she sighed, "that things would work out for me. Turns out it was a cruel joke."

At that moment all Emma wanted to do was soothe Regina's broken heart. That was quickly halted by multiple footsteps approaching.

Emma turned to look at the two coming into the office while Regina hid the page in the book and closing it. Belle and Hook walked closely together into the room. Belle explained that she had a translation of an incantation that would free the fairies locked inside the magical hat. "It's an ancient ceremony but, one that will bring them back." She finished.

Looking at Regina with bright eyes "Ceremony, huh?" Emma smiled setting the open root beer in front of the mayor. "Well Madame Mayor, ready to pronounce today free the fairies day?" The title always Regina's heart warm when Emma said it. Still smiling at the mayor, hope in her emerald eyes. Regina looked up with a small smirk taking the root beer.

"What is it with this woman?" Regina thought to herself then. Presently it was a bit different inside her head. Remembering Emma's voice almost break when she had found the page. How long had it been like this? How long had they lightly flirted with one another?

-From one memory to another-

The mayor had been sitting against her office door, Emma leaning on the other side. The blonde knew Regina was in there and trying to shut her out. "You can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it. You just have to fight." She paused "Okay, If you won't I will. Henry brought me back to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My jobs not done until I do that for everyone, including you."

This memory faded into another.

"When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me I was the savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He wasn't bringing me here to break a curse. He was bringing me home"

So many things Emma had once said had such different meanings now.

"My son is dying!" Regina said looking down on a non-responsive Henry in Neverland. "Our son." Emma corrected.

Even in her slumber these thoughts made her heart jump.

In the mines under Storybrooke Emma risked her life with Regina to save the town. "You might not be strong enough," Emma stated looking at Regina with hopeful eyes "but maybe we are." Combining their magic had worked and they stopped the cursed jewel from destroying the town. "We did it." Emma exclaimed. "Yes… yes we did." Regina replied. How many times had Snow said that True Love was the strongest of all? More times than anyone could count. Was this the True Love Snow believed in so much?

Regina began to wake up looking over at her clock. 5:02AM. Had she even slept three hours? The queen sighed and laid her head back on her pillow. Regina's dreams of memories flooded back into her head making her heart race. She had so many questions, questions that no one could answer. No one that was there at least. Regina sighed giving into her non-stop mind forcing her to be awake.

Deciding to get up and ready for the day she started the shower. In the stall water flowing overhead, Regina attempted to clear her mind. She wanted to make sure she was well composed before seeing her sister. It was hard. Emma was the only thing on her mind, and she had to save her.

Regina dressed herself magically. She was in no mood to be conventional. She headed downstairs and noticed Henry wasn't in his room Had he gotten up before her? Senses heightened she continued down the stairs. Rounding the corner she heard cereal being poured into a bowl. She let out a long sigh. She couldn't lose her son too. With Emma gone, their family was only half complete.

They made small talk over breakfast before heading towards Zelena's imprisonment. Regina wanted to get an early start. This was definitely not going to be an easy day.

As they arrived at Zelena's imprisonment Regina is overflowing with so many emotions. She really didn't notice Zelena hitting on Robin. Hell she had completely forgotten about him. Emma was the only thing on her mind. "Someone just needed an excuse to see me" Zelena stated while attempting to caress Robin's face. Robin took the moment to start to explaining what happened to Emma.

"Well that is quite a mess" Zelena replies with her ever so sinister smirk. This slowly awoke Regina from her daze

"Help us, we can rid this work of this darkness once and for all" Robin explains while Regina rolls her eyes.

"Don't you want that for our child?" Robin asks.

"My child, I'm the one doing all the work" Zelena argues back.

At this point Regina was becoming furious of their lovey interaction.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Hook clears the air.

"Of course," Zelena states as she turns to her sister, "pregnancy's changed me dear, I'm going to do whatever I can to free Emma of the darkness" She smiles half evilly, "Now just let me see that wand"

Regina is still reluctant.

"Don't worry this little love bracelet you put on me keeps me powerless." Zelena reminds her.

Regina sighs and gives in and hands it over to her.

"All we need is something of great value to Emma to bring us to her and open the portal." Zelena explains while smiling at the wand.

"We can do that." Regina says as she magically acquires Emma's signature red leather jacket.

As Zelena takes the jacket she hints to the bracelet on her wrist containing her powers. Regina sighs and whisks it away in a purple cloud. Zelena laughs "God sis, you're so easy." And with that Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green with Robin.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Regina exclaimed as she and the others ran out from the prison cell and into the main square of town.

There they met once more, Zelena's malicious smile beamed at Regina. Growling Regina knew what was next. Her sister planned on taking Robin and herself back home. To Oz.

"Now see me do what you aren't powerful enough to do Sis." Zelena said with a grin, "For a bit a direction a trinket from home"

Zelena rounded the wand around her necklace and through the magic into the distance where electric clouds began to form. She smiled, excited to go home to Oz with her child's father when Regina then pounced. Grabbing Zelena's arm she put the magic sealing bracelet back on. David came to restrain Zelena after she had realized what happened. Looking up Regina saw Robin next to her stunned. "As for you, happily going back with her" Regina started "I believe sharing that small cell with her sounds perfect for the both of you." Robin was restrained by her magic as its grip tightened. She scoffed in his face "So much for that happy ending Emma was trying to save." With that Robin Hood was no longer in the square but in a small cell awaiting Zelena's return.

"I knew you could open that portal Zelena, but I'm not stupid." Regina explained, "I also knew it would weaken you." Zelena glared at her sister. "We're taking your portal but not to Oz," Turning from Zelena to Snow with a reassuring smile, "We're taking it to Emma."

The group prepared for their cross-realm journey gathering at Granny's. The storm was growing closer. Unfortunately Zelena still had to travel with them. Regina loathed every moment of this. She already had enough on her mind, adding babysitting her sister was becoming the straw that broke the camel's back. Not to mention, Zelena had that sisterly instinct of knowing Regina's problems. It was only a matter of time before she would figure out what was going on.

As the storm got within two city blocks Regina pulled out Emma's red leather jacket and the wand. She held up that jacket and waved the wand around it giving the storm the direction it needed. Light formed around the jacket, however it wasn't the jacket pulling them where they needed to go. It was what was inside of it. Soon the diner began to shake loose from the foundation holding it to the ground. It began to rise into the tornado taking them to the Enchanted Forest.

The building began to settle as it got into the eye of the storm. Regina took this opportunity to lock herself in the backroom for a moment. Safely alone she decided to see what exactly was in Emma's jacket leading them to her. Slowly she reached into the inside pocket of the jacket. Her fingertips touched a thick folded paper. Taking it out she realized it was photo paper folded in half. Inhaling deeply she unfolded it only to let out a large gasp. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the photo. It was of their small family at Granny's. Henry was in the middle with his beaming smile while his moms surrounded him closely behind. A small blush could be seen on Emma's smiling face.

It felt like a tidal wave crashed into Regina. She backed into a wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. Tears ran from her chocolate colored eyes. Everything made complete sense. Over the years of fighting one another turned into fighting for one another they truly had fallen. Emma had said that she loved her before the darkness consumed her. It was definitely directed at Regina. Maybe the savior wanted to admit it at least once just in case she were to never see her son's brunette mother again. The tears fell harder as realization was in full swing. Regina remembered every moment together. Pushing one another to better themselves. Not just for them individually, or just Henry but for the three of them together.

Emma was the only one to truly challenge Regina. Even the first time when the blonde took a chainsaw to one of the mayor's apple trees and cut off the branch. At that time Regina smirked knowing someone was worthy to be her advisory.

The Charming's may have even called it True Love if they weren't also blind to the blossoming relationship before them. Regina smiled to herself. If this was True Love, there was no way she couldn't save Emma from the darkness.

A jolt awoke Regina from her thoughts. She found herself clutching onto Emma's jacket and photo. Getting up and brushing herself off and wiping the tears from her face. She placed the photo in her pocket and headed out to the dining area.

Looking out the windows she knew they were definitely in the Enchanted Forest. Now it was time to find the savior turned dark one.

Regina walked out into the familiar forest. She inhaled the forest air deeply and let it back out. It had been a while since she last breathed in the oxygen from the forest's trees.

"What's next, your majesty?" Hook asked with venom at the end. He and the Charmings had followed her out of the building.

Regina grumbled under her breath. Why was he here again? "I'm going to use a locator spell on her jacket to find her." She replied half growling.

"We should get going then." Snow added.

"Right." With that Regina lifted Emma's jacket and mumbled a small incantation. This time the jacket alone would be enough. It soon began to glow and floating in the direction of its owner. Regina led the way followed by Emma's parents and the pirate. Leaving Granny and everyone else at the diner.

Hearing yelling in the approaching area Regina sprinted off. The others tried to follow but she was incredibly quick and left them very behind. Upon entering a clearing Regina found Emma holding a young girl's heart in her hands about to crush it.

"Emma." Regina called out snapping the blonde from her death stare with the redhead in front of her.

"Regina," Emma replied, "How did you?"

"More importantly Emma, what are you doing?" Regina asked lightly while walking over to her.

Emma looked down at the heart beating in her hand. "I have to." she replied, "I have to find Merlin."

Regina was now at Emma's side placing her hand gently on her shoulder. "Emma, there's always another way. Don't give into the darkness." Looking deeply into her emerald eyes, "I know how hard it is to come back from it." There was pain in Regina's brown orbs. "We can do it together." Pain wasn't the only emotion there was also hope and most of all, love.

This made the savior's heart skip a beat and get lost in Regina's eyes. The queen gave her a nod towards the young girl breaking Emma's trance. With one quick move Emma returned the girls heart and turned back to Regina. The redhead took this opportunity to take her things and leave.

As they continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes the others had finally caught up. "Emma!" exclaimed Snow running over to her daughter followed by her husband. The pirate kept his distance. He could see the way the women were looking at one another. "Glad to see you're okay Swan." The Captain stated. Emma nodded to him with a quick smile and looked back to Regina.

"You never told me how you found me." She asked.

"Well I could give you your family's line," Regina chuckled, "I'll always find you Emma." She smiled with sincerity. Emma smiled back. Her eyes never leaving Regina's.

The Charming's and the pirate could tell what was going on. Emma's parents looked and smiled at one another. Hook however, was feeling like the fifth wheel. Unfortunately he was.

"We do however have to talk about this." Snow stated towards the sheriff and mayor. She held out Emma's dagger. The women's smiles broke and all was serious again. Snow handed the dagger to Emma. The blonde stared at it for a moment and then to Regina.

"I can't." Emma started, "It's… It's too much power so soon." She paused. "I need someone to watch me." Emma's eyes were filled with emotion looking into Regina's. "I saved you, now you save me." The queen searched into her eyes and responded with love and reassurance.

"If you can't save me." Emma started again this time getting a bit more choked up. "Do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one who will get past their feelings and do what needs to be done." Regina gave her a questioning look only to hate the response. "Destroy me."

"I won't let that happen." Regina said with power and confidence.

Emma handed Regina the dagger replying "I know. I can always tell when you're telling the truth Regina. I trust you with any and everything." Regina felt overwhelmed. There was so much emotion here. Love, trust. No one had ever given her so much power like this before. She felt a warm sensation growing in her chest.

"We'll get this darkness out of you. I promise you Emma. We can do this together." Regina stated.

"Of course you can." Charming added looking over at them. "True love is the strongest magic of all." Snow finished for him.

Both women blushed remembering they weren't the only ones there. Regina took Emma's hand in hers. "Nothing will stop us. We have each other."

Emma smiled at this, tightening her grip on the brunette's hand. "I hope so Regina."

"We will prevail." She reassured, slowly pulling Emma closer to her. "Even if it's the last thing I do." With that Regina kissed Emma tenderly. They stayed like that for a moment and then pulled away. When they did everything was clear. It would be okay. They had one another and together they could conquer anything that stood against them.

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading this and sticking all the way through. It has most definitely been a very long time since I wrote anything so I hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are most appreciated. Unless you're just going to bad mouth the pairing, then you can keep it to yourself.**

 **Hope to see you all again soon.**

 **-Kiyoshi Sougen**


End file.
